


老白男

by Rodyy_Land



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 可能因老白男反感, 如遇不适请及时离开用妹汁清洗眼睛, 妹妹：保姆嫩妹, 我变态, 我变态而文盲, 我文盲, 我：老白男
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodyy_Land/pseuds/Rodyy_Land
Summary: 「但在我的鸡巴谢天谢地终于能起作用的时候，我觉得他反而没有那么开心。或许他是开心的但是我看不到，因为我操他的时候这个小婊子的脸永远不会朝着我。」
Relationships: 我/Norman Reedus
Kudos: 9





	老白男

**Author's Note:**

> 1.第一人称视角老白男X嫩妹！是第一人称！  
> 2.可能因老白男而产生反感！  
> 3.是一篇想象独供操妹文！  
> 4.以上如均可接受请继续！  
> 5.如感不适请及时退出！  
> 事后建议用大量妹汁吸入作紧急处理！  
> 6\. 一切事故造成均由我变态我文盲我变态而文盲的老白男承担全部责任！

我盯着木质横框的那条裂痕看了会儿，听到窗外一直运作着的除草机停了下来，手指反射性的抽搐，发出了一声自己无法控制的嘟囔，就好像是从昏睡中惊醒的酒鬼。幸好手上没有拿着酒杯，要不然为了区区一个酒杯就会被固执的推去超市进行购物。我已经受够了。僵硬的躯体只能坐在轮椅上，从大脑发出的指令微弱到无法通往全身。在窗子前看着愚蠢的除草机来回运作。看着那个年轻的孩子在操作。

这个男孩拉停了除草机之后好像听到谁在叫，抬起脚几步就走出了我的窗口。我盯着除草机就好像看着彼此一样可悲的同类一样，没有外力的拉扯就无法自启，只能就这么停在那里靠那个年轻的男孩来将我们启动一小会儿。

但在我的鸡巴谢天谢地终于能起作用的时候，我觉得他反而没有那么开心。或许他是开心的但是我看不到，因为我操他的时候这个小婊子的脸永远不会朝着我，尽管能够感受到他滚烫的年轻血液，在薄嫩的皮肤下把他整个人都烧的敏感而饥渴，于是他的内部和他的肉柱一时也分不清哪一个更烫一些。在我的鸡巴深深的来回碾压他身体里那一块敏感区域时，他紧紧贴着我的脸。我另一只手给他从龟头慢慢划圈，大拇指再一按到底。

“咿！！”那一下让他连着腿根都收紧，在我耳后动情而清晰的发出渴求的喘声。“唔……啊哈、哈、哈、哈、啊！”我挺动着所有残留下的力气，一下一下磨进去，他现在已经坐在我大腿上靠我的力气获得那么一点点快感了，但是我知道我基本上没有把他操的有多好，他仍然配合着我的节奏一下一下的呼吸着甚至还会好好的惊喘一声。

“嗯嗯哈……啊…？…唔唔…”  
我突然猛的凑近脸想去亲吻他的嘴唇，简直要咯吱作响锈住的脖子一下子贴到他的脸前，迷恋的用脸颊磨蹭他因为喘息而湿润的口鼻，他因喘息而张开嘴来不及吞咽的唾液润着他嘴唇。

单看脖颈以上部分我们还像正常人一样做爱，太久没有和他接过吻了，我甜美的男孩。这个骚货被我这种老几把都能插出水来（或许还加上我的手上功夫），被不停摩擦的红色肉壁又痒又痛揪的这个小婊子声音是越来愈黏，他在我近乎祈求的索吻下张开了嘴，我如愿以偿的吮吸着他的舌头，奖励似的用手搓揉了两下卵蛋，那里现在被我鸡巴带出来的润滑液黏糊的像妓女一夜的成果。我大概是高兴到带出了明显的动静，小婊子居然更主动的张开了一点嘴放他那肉舌出来接客。我不紧不慢地舔过他那两颗小虎牙，甚至可以探到他平时若隐若现肉舌的根部，那里现在就像他下面这张小嘴一样，脆弱的薄膜经不起更多的折腾了。他快要到极限了。

小婊子仰头忍不住发出一声哭腔，起伏着胸腔挺起他的乳尖蹭着我粗糙的上衣布。我抬起有些僵硬的手臂按住他的后腰用力把他结实的坐下去，听到他抿起嘴唇用鼻音发出的闷哼。要知道小婊子的哭喊和那些顽童一样，他们不是在哭疼在哭着玩具被抢走了。相反，他想要更多更好的更能满足他需求的东西，他要能给他更多快乐的东西。

所以我一只手继续压住他的腰，另一只手用力抓住轮椅一侧的握手移动起了轮椅，把坐在我大腿上的他一并带往桌子旁。小婊子因为突然间的移动有些紧张，喉咙里咽下唾液，贴坐在我大腿上的腿根不安的想要合并，却引得我的鸡巴在他骚穴里又是一个深入，这让他支支吾吾一时间不知道要做些什么好。毕竟我是这么一个令人无法托付的床伴，但这次我想做像一个情人应有的样子。

“嘘…嘘……”我安慰着，他终于侧过头看了我一眼，无力吞咽唾液的样子让我用最后一把力把轮椅推向面前的书桌，让小婊子的后脊背抵撞在桌角上，挤的他把我的鸡巴吃的深深的。他身上的黑色棉背心已经被汗浸的湿贴在身上，我低下头找到他的乳尖就含了上去，含在嘴里用舌头裹着湿布去刺激他。小婊子现在被完全操开了，就跟从冰箱里拿出来忘了喝放在桌上的啤酒似的，身上黏着都是水珠一样的汗，温热的口感被晃一晃就可以喷涌出来泡沫。我被动的使他贴紧我，像是这辈子最后一次操他一样用力的碾磨过他身体里的每一个肉褶，黏膜被反复搔揉再抵触地抽搐几下之后，我上划手指按住了他的马眼。他的龟头甚至突突跳了跳。

“嘿，看着我。听我说，你看着我。”我停下来用鸡巴继续操他或者说干脆是磨他的动作。小婊子微微从我脑后的位置拉开了距离，我努力侧过头刚好可以看见一点他被眼泪或者是汗液什么东西打湿的眼睫毛，它们粘成了一片，由于闭着眼睛又温顺地合在下眼脸上。我无法看见他的脸，该死的。该死的小婊子。我下半身挺动的越发用力，该死的，操一个婊子才不用这么用心。

可是男孩显得有点难受的扭动，连呼吸声都变得急促。我刚刚就该意识到的，他快要射出来而我不让，他想射出来而我做不到。于是他抬起眼睛看向我，摇动抵在桌边的腰主动起来，我后知后觉的加快手上的动作，男孩小小的笑出了虎牙，舌尖不在意的舔在嘴角：“对……嗯嗯…哈…嗯嗯…！”

他射出来的时候没有五块钱妓女为了早早交差一样的大声呻吟，而是定格一样卡住，脸扭向我的脑后深深颤抖着吸气，额发汗湿了粘住太阳穴，这是我能看到的全部。我把脸埋在他的锁骨，仔细感受他依然坐在我身上的这份热量和重量，鸡巴在他刚刚绞动的肉穴里瘫软下来。手上是男孩刚射出来的精液，他低头看了看我的手，掀起背心的一角仔细地擦了干净。

在这一切结束之后我的男孩像满足又似乎是鼓励的亲吻我的额头，然后从我身上提起腿跨落在地上，站在地板上的脚有些不稳的踩在我射出来或者是他流出来的东西。接着他推着我离开，还会低声告诉我他下一次草坪想要修成什么什么样。

最后我发现他刚刚其实一直在看着窗外修着车的邻居男人。大概我操他的时候这个小婊子的脸永远不会朝着我，因为这个小婊子永远也不能看着我的脸和我做爱。


End file.
